


A Short Story For Those Warm and Fuzzy Nights (50% OFF!!!! )

by OrianaGray



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comfort Reading, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Kravitz is the best dad/not dad, M/M, Taako loves Angus with all his heart and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrianaGray/pseuds/OrianaGray
Summary: Taako is sick and tired of training, but for once he gets a pleasant surprise afterward that makes sit absolutely worth it (and it's all because of some silly discount book, who knew?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Truman Capote is one of my favorite authors!! I highly recommend his work, in this fic "In Cold Blood' is mentioned, one of my favorite books by him! And also Kravitz is reading "A Christmas Memory" which you can read here if you want: http://www.sailthouforth.com/2009/12/christmas-memory.html
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

If there was one thing Taako notoriously despised, it was doing  _ work _ . Sure, the thrill of an actual mission can be counted as enjoyable, because of the danger and thrill that sends adrenaline pounding through the elves veins. He enjoyed the thrill of battle, the heart pounding emotion that coiled and burned within him as he was a hair's length away from death itself, yeah- he would admit it’s unhealthy, but also heroic… sorta. 

 

But  _ training _ , he shuddered at the word, it was an everyday thing- of the same routines! Killian babbles on about some muscle memory bullshit, frankly, it’s just more words that Taako could care less about having in his vocabulary- let alone his daily life! So the trudging of (very very sore, he could not stress this enough) feet to the adjoined suite of the Tres Horny Boy’s was a godsend. A frown taut on his features, hair was done up in the messiest bun imaginable, and a horrible stench of sweat and body odor of which, about 60% was probably Magnus’s, who insisted they spar. Of course, Magnus won physical combat and getting sweat stains all over Taako’s poor shirt and a couple bumps and bruises on Taako because needless to say Merle is  _ still _ a shitty cleric. 

 

The door creaks open and Taako yawns, flicking the lights on ad humming a light tune to himself as he trudged over to the kitchen. He grabs a small canister of strawberries from the fridge, bumping it closed with his hip and a punctual hum as he grabs a small metal canister of sugar from the counter- pouring the sweetness into a small bowl roughly the size of an egg. He grins as he washes the strawberries, waiting a moment before dipping them in the sugar, basically  _ moaning _ as he took a bite. Seriously, the group seems to hardly eat, and as someone who is yes, is a chef that is still quite passionate about foods- it is an outright  _ crime _ (then again, he is watching his figure, then again  _ then again _ \- food is nice and strawberries are fucking delectable.)

 

Taako’s indulgence in the sweetness comes to an abrupt halt as he takes notice to something that was most definitely not normal;, his ears flicking up as he hears something soft- speaking perhaps, but he was the only one in the suite, that was something that was certain... He stops mid-chew, listening intently and trying to decipher the sound, he wouldn’t lie- his hearing  _ could _ be better, but explosions tend to absolutely and undeniably wreck your eardrums shit- so it’s a fifty-fifty deal right now, give or take. But yes, that absolutely was muttering, and yes- it was definitely here, in the apartment. Taako wanted to groan- he just got done with training, his body was screaming- no cell was avoiding this chorus of  _ please for the love of gods, rest. _ He grabs his umbra staff from his belt- drawing it and tiptoeing towards the source, his own room. He frowns, cautiously leaning up to the shut door and pressing an ear against it.

 

He inwardly makes a sound of relief that it was most certainly Kravitz’s voice, soft and gentle- muttering something Taako couldn’t quite understand and was slightly confused as to know why his boyfriend was saying it in the first place. Taako opens the door as quietly as possible, peaking in- it could easily be said that in that moment, Taako’s heart melted. 

 

Kravitz was leaned against the headboard- a very small book in his hands- a dusty red cover that read out “ _ Short Stories, for those warm and fuzzy nights _ !” A large and rather gaudy sticker, reading that the book had been on clearance at some point in Fantasy Costco- stood bold and proud on the front cover. It was not the fact that Kravitz had been reading this small discount purchase randomly out loud in his bedroom (unwelcomed, but also  _ very _ welcomed), but it was who he was reading it out loud too. A head of dark curls that balanced gracefully on his shoulder, eyes shut but plump lips occasionally twitching- listening intently to each word even in his sleep, was Angus Mcdonald, Boy Detective. Nuzzled up against death himself, clearly tired, but also very complacent- his fingers curling into one of Kravitz sleeves in a manner as if it were to keep him from leaving.

 

‘“ _ Buddy"—she hesitates, as though embarrassed, _ ” Kravitz read, his eyes dart up as Taako’s step creaks on the floorboard- he smiles and continues on,  _ "I made you another kite." Then I confess that I made her one, too; and we laugh. The candle burns too short to hold. Out it goes, exposing the starlight, the stars spinning at the window like a visible caroling that slowly, slowly daybreak silences.” _ Taako crawls onto the end of the bed, shuffling to the feet of his boyfriend and his… apprentice? Surrogate son? Taako wasn’t quite sure but he did know for a fact that the kid meant the world to him, the image of these two people he loved, though- bonding like this, well- that meant the  _ universe _ .

 

Taako blows Kravitz a kiss, Kravitz smiles before makes a weary glance down at Angus, whose face is slack- glasses slightly askew on his round face and a soft snore coming from him in between breaths- he smiles something mushy, one that makes Taako’s heart leap in a way he hadn’t thought possible. He had introduced Kravitz and Angus nearly a year ago, and the two automatically hit it off well- Kravitz adored the kid, and Angus idolized Kravitz, it wasn’t an uncommon sight to see Kravitz explaining interesting things about planes of existence, death, and souls while Angus is furiously scribbling down notes. Plus the kid had absolutely no regard for any form of personal space, it was a common occurrence to see him crawling all over Kravitz-like he was a jungle gym, and Kravitz responding with a surprise piggyback ride as a storm of giggles erupted from Angus. Or sometimes, just like now, curling up against Kravitz and dozing off, because well, the kid really doesn’t get as much sleep as he probably should. 

 

Kravitz speaks now, voice only in a hushed whisper, “Hello dear.” Taako smiles, drumming his fingers on Kravitz's calf.

 

“What’s a handsome man like you doing in a place like this.” Taako purrs, slinking his way up on the side of Kravitz that was not occupied by a sleeping child, Taako smiles and reaches across Kravitz a moment- twirling one of Angus’s curls around his finger- pulling away and watching it bounce with a soft affectionate smile on his face.

 

“I was talking about books to Angus, here.” Kravitz explains, “He’s very well read.” Taako nods, humming in agreement as he rests his head on Kravitz’s free shoulder, “He showed me some of those detective novels, and in turn, I offered to read some of the things I enjoy.”

 

“And what’s that, big cat?” Taako yawns, sleepily linking his and Kravitz’s legs together, Kravitz smiles and gestures towards the book in his hands. 

 

“Ah well, it took quite a bit of doing but I did manage to snatch up a book that had some Truman Capote in it.” He waves the book, thumb carefully pressed on the page he was currently reading, “My favorite author, he actually has a book that might interest Angus. It’s a true crime case! Happened in fantasy Holcomb, Kansas- family murdered, it tells the perspective of the criminals, townsfolk, and cops. A real good bite into what real detective work is, though- I could understand if you wouldn’t want him to read it… Everything in it was all true, might scare the boy.”

 

“Angus has seen some serious shit,” Taako counters and gnaws on his cheek as he thinks a moment, “I’ll give it some thought, maybe wait until his birthday- d’ make a good present.” Kravitz beamed and Taako couldn’t help but grin, “Aw, you’re so cute when you get passionate, Krav.”

 

Kravitz smiles, lightly knocking his foot against Taako’s and makes a motion to put the book down, Taako stops him- grabbing his wrist, “I- what is it, Taako?” Kravitz whispers, Taako says nothing as he reopens the book to the page.

 

“Can you read it to me?” Taako asks, “I want to see what this Truman Capote guy’s all about.” Kravitz's eyes lit up like a Candlenights tree, a broad smile that Taako would  _ kiss into oblivion _ if he had the will to actually move at the moment. Kravitz starts over, and Taako listens intently to each word- and how Kravitz punctuates each word- or will occasionally draw a word out for effect, and do accents (some silly) for the characters, characters of which- somehow struck Taako as familiar- faces he had known in his travels. The whole story felt familiar, and so easily visible as if he were  _ there _ .

 

_ “And when that happens, I know it. A message saying so merely confirms a piece of news some secret vein had already received, severing from me an irreplaceable part of myself, letting it loose like a kite on a broken string. That is why, walking across a school campus on this particular December morning, I keep searching the sky. As if I expected to see, rather like hearts, a lost pair of kites hurrying toward heaven.” _ Kravitz shuts the book, setting it on his lap and turning to Taako.

 

“Kravitz,” Taako whispers, “If Angus doesn’t get that fucking book on his birthday I swear to gods I’m going to the astral plane and kicking your ass.” He shuts his eyes, and nuzzles his head against Kravitz, who had long since laid down (carefully taking Angus with him)- laughs quietly at the threat, “That was nice Kravitz, I really liked it… It was bitter but sweet, S’good.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Kravitz whispers- cold lips press against Taako’s forehead. “Goodnight loves.” Taako’s heart flutters again, as he leans up and kisses Kravitz’s cheek. Smiling to himself as he thinks of the lovely little family that was right beside him, he enjoyed so much well- he just simply  _ did _ .

 

“Oh and Taako, sir ?” Angus’s small voice startles him.

 

“Yes, Pumpkin?” Taako asks.

 

“C-can you please take a shower or light some incense, something?” He asks nervously, “You smell really bad.”

 

Kravitz giggles, roughing the boy's hair as Taako scoffs in offense, but remains smiling because yes-

 

He loves this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop by and say 'Hiya!' on:
> 
> Tumblr: Orianagray  
> Twitter: Oriana_Gray  
> Instagram: Oriana_Gray
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and that you have a lovely day (or night!) :D


End file.
